Infinite Abyss
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Fourth story. Ron is bored until Hermione suggests they watch a certain movie. Will this allow them to open up to each other? Please, Please R&R.


Infinite Abyss

Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter and all related characters and settings. I do not own Garden State.

Ron Weasley was bored. He had no idea what to do. Harry was asleep after a long day of Qudditch practice so he had no one to talk to. He saw Hermione passing by and he asked her "Mione, do you know something we could do together for oh, I don't know, two hours?"

"Hmm…well Ron we can watch a muggle movie. I've had this movie for ages but haven't watched it yet. Would you like to watch it with me?" Hermione replied.

"Alright, I've never seen a muggle movie. Thought they were bonkers but if you say they're good I'll give it a shot. What's it called?" Ron said.

"_Garden State_." Hermione answered. Then she pulled out her wand and summoned a TV and a DVD player. She put the movie in and sat on the couch, patting the space next to her. "This place is as good as any, Ron." She said sweetly.

Ron gulped. "Alright, Mione, as you wish." He sat down next to Hermione and watched the movie.

_ "What do you do? You laugh. I'm not saying I don't cry, but in between I laugh and I realize how silly it is to take anything in life too seriously. Plus, I look forward to a good cry. It feels pretty good."_

_ God, that's true._ Ron thought, looking at Hermione. _Now, if I could only convince her to act like that._ The movie played on.

"_You're in it right now, aren't you?"_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "My mom always says that when she can see I'm, like, working something out in my head. She's like "You're in it right now" and I'm looking at you telling this story and, and you're definitely in it right now."_

_ "I think you're right, I am in it. Whatever, let's just talk about good stuff."_

_ "Good stuff?"_

_ "Yeah, like glass half full shit, what do you got?"_

_ "I got a little buzz. I got that. What do you got?"_

_ "I got a little buzz going. But I like you…so there's that. I guess I have that."_

Hermione sighed. _If only Ron would tell me that._ She looked at him. He was staring at the screen with a look of adoration. Still, the movie played on.

_ "You know, this necklace makes me think of this totally random memory of my mother. I was a little kid, and I was crying for whatever reason, and she was cradling me, rocking me back and forth, and I can just remember the silver balls rolling around. And there was like snot running down my nose. And she offered me her sleeve and told me to blow my nose into it. And I can remember, even as a little kid, thinking to myself, this is love. This is love."_

_ "Large, I think I see one."_

_ "Shut up."_

_ "No really. We should save it or something."_

_ "We could put it in my scrapbook, if I had a scrapbook."_

_ "This was such a good idea."_

_ "Who are you?"_

_ "I'm your new friend, Sam. Tissue?"_

_ "This hurts so much."_

_ "Yeah, I know. But that's life. It's real, sometimes it hurts, but it's pretty much all we have. My mom…my mom says what's the word that's burning in your chest. Describe it. That always helps me."_

_ "I would say that it's love. It's this love I have."_

_ "Yeah it is. You've got years of it in you just dying to get out."_

_ "What are you doing?"_

_ "You remember that idea I had about going to figure stuff out then finding you again?"_

"_The ellipsis?"_

"_Yeah it's dumb. It's an awful idea. Because like you said, this is it. This is life and I'm in love with you Samantha. I think that's the only thing I've ever been sure of in my entire life. And I'm really messed up right now and I got a whole lotta stuff I've got to work out but I don't want to waste another moment of my life without you in it. I think I can do this, I mean I want to. We have to right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_So what do we do? What do we do?"_

Ron and Hermione looked at each other as the credits rolled. "Bloody Hell, Mione. That was a great movie. I saw most of my life in that." Ron said, smiling.

"Me too, Ron. I loved how opposite they were. And how even though Andrew was numb to his emotions, Samantha made him live again." Hermione replied.

"I've never been affected by something like this before, Mione. I can relate to that need. I think everyone wants to find someone like that, someone who can change your life forever. Don't you agree?" Ron said.

"I think I've already had that effect on someone, Ron." Hermione replied, looking into his eyes.

"Oh…who is it? You can tell me because I think I've found someone like Sam. Only she is more beautiful. How can I describe her to you, Mione? This girl has the most gorgeous eyes. When she looks at you, you think she can see into your soul. Her hair, while not straight like other girls, is bushy. She always acts like she isn't beautiful, you know. She doesn't think she is either, but I disagree. She's very intelligent and always knows what to say in every situation. Sounds like the complete opposite of me, doesn't she? I've fancied her for many years now and I've been too nervous to admit my true feelings for her." Ron finished, looking down at his feet.

Hermione took her hand and brought Ron's face up to hers again. She brought her nose right up to his and looked at him. "The boy I love is such a prat sometimes. He always assumes he's right and every time I see him he's in an argument over something. He also is numb to his feelings and doesn't know how to reach out to people. He's always ashamed that he'll never amount to anything other than a sidekick. But I don't think he's worthless. Rather, he is the most courageous, loyal person I know. He's always there for his friends. He doesn't study and couldn't pass History of Magic if he didn't copy notes from someone else. Sound's like the complete opposite of me, doesn't he?" Hermione finished, smiling at Ron. Then she hugged him and asked "How are you feeling?"

"Safe. When I'm with you, Mione, I feel so safe, like I'm home." Ron said, hugging Hermione tight to him, like she was his only comfort, his only hope of salvation from the world and all its problems. "Mione?"

"Yes, Ron?" Hermione said.

"Will you always be here for me? Will you always help me when I'm in trouble? Will you love me?" Ron asked, crying.

Hermione looked into his eyes and started kissing him all over his face. "I'm never going to be able to get all these. I'm never going to be able to, am I? Yes Ron, I'll be there for you, always. I'll help you and care for you and love you if you'll do something for me…"

"What, Mione?" Ron questioned.

"Exactly the same." Hermione said.

"Always, love, always." Ron answered, kissing her deep on the lips as the flames burned down to embers in the fireplace.


End file.
